3 Months
by ThyFaerieQueen
Summary: Erin receives a wishing stone as a present from her friend. Strangely, her wish sends her into the Host Club's life in her dreams.She only has three months left to live, it's time she take advantage of the hourglass.


**Author's Note:** I bet you're all pretty pissed at me, no? I mean, I wouldn't blame you, I haven't posted anything new in P&P for MONTHS! Yeah I know. Blame freakin' school and theater camp and snogging fests (I'm just kidding, maybe. We'll see on that one.) I've been so busy... But, to reward you muffins for your patience, I've created something new and not so unique. A new story that I will try to update on a monthly basis. Again, we'll see on this one. I've been working hard on it. Why? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL! Yerp. I'm going to shut up now and present to you

**3 Months**

By Jessi Abrams

_A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic, bound to make silly fangirls scream and cry. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the host characters, they are owned By Bisco Hatori and ViZ Media, and don't forget, FUNIMATION (Do do do!)

I own Erin Brooks, and ect. :D HAPPY NOW?!?

I absolutely love my friends.

That's all I can really think right now. Through the midst of my sadness and crisis, they did this. Well, I guess you wouldn't understand though if you didn't understand if you weren't in my shoes. I'm sitting outside the Donald E. Stephens Convention center in Rosemont Illinois. My friends Rachael, Sarah, and Beth are sitting with me, having a three-way debate about yaoi… (Oh dear Lord, please make them stop, we're in public, I can feel myself blushing.) My guy friends, Damien, Adam, Terence and Mark are out collecting pizza for us… This weekend is Anime Central 2009, and I couldn't think of a better way to spend my 16th birthday…

_2 days earlier…_

"So tell us Erin, what in the world are you doing for your sweet 16th," asked my friend Beth as we walked home from school Thursday afternoon. Everything was so alive right now. We stop and talk for a minute. As I cup my hand to sneeze, a cherry blossom falls into it. Beautiful, and spring-time perfect.

"My birthday?" I had forgotten about my birthday this weekend. "Oh yes, that thing you celebrate every year that recognizes that you were born and here and alive." Beth and Rachael laughed, but Sarah didn't. How strange, though I didn't think much about it 'cause I went right back to speaking. "Personally, I was hoping you and the guys could all come over and watch some anime, preferably Ouran and Death Note. I only put Death Note in there because sometimes they get sick of Ouran." I shrug. "You guys, I don't want a big birthday, I just want to relax and have pizza, you don't even have to buy me a present."

"Oh! We don't need to get you a present, we already have a surprise in store for you!" Rachael spoke. Apparently, she wasn't supposed to say anything about that, for got jabbed by Sarah's elbow. "Owww! Erin-chaaaan, Beth-chan's being meany again...." You can tell who the baby of the group is...

"Hey Erin, can we sleep over at your house tonight??" I look to Sarah, quiet with her hands stuffed in her pockets. "I mean- it would just be a good way for us to hang out, and we can do some last minute changes on the group art project." Beth grins, her eyes light up.

"That's a great idea Sarah! We could go over and have some fun!!" Beth starts plan every little detail about it, what snacks to eat, which animes to watch, whether to her blue heart pajamas or her Japanese koi ones. I laugh, for this is nothing new on our group of friends. Plans at the last minute and just winging it. Something not very new at all.

"Wait wait wait! Slow down and take a breather Bethany," (I only call her by full name 'cause she hates it so. It's rather amusing seeing her get all worked up about it.) "I have to call my mom and make sure it's ok with her. You know how she gets about me making plans and not calling her." I pull out my cell phone, one of those AT&T Quickfires, with it's little From Me to You Tatty Teddy cell phone charm. In a flash it's ringing and my friends are waiting in anticipating my mother's answer. After an eternity of waiting, she finally picks up.

_"Hello?"_ Mom sounds tired, but that's not new. She and Dad are working two jobs right now to pay for groceries and my med bills. When the economy dropped, so did business for them. You see, they're Realtors, and they now have to do it on the side. It stinks because that's what they love the most. So sad they seems these days...

"Hey Mom. It's me, Erin. Do you mind if the girls come and sleep over tonight? Just like a pre-birthday thing." I hold up a hand, Sarah, Rachael and Beth come closer, I mean, really close into my personal space to get the scoop on what's going on. I put Mom on speaker phone.

_"There's school tomorrow darling, and I don't know if Diana will like that. You know she has to study for a law test coming up soon."_ I stick out my tongue in disgust. Diana, my perfect older sister, perfect hair and teeth and a boyfriend that's really really rich. She's in Harvard, and she's home for a break, taking her classes online, but it doesn't mean that she stops studying. I'm always compared to her. It's not fair!

"Come on Mrs. B, we'll be good, as always. We can do homework together and put the finishing touches on our Art Project." We can hear my Mom thinking about it, then calling my Dad to ask him about it. She mutes the phone so we can't hear the discussion.

_"Ok, I give up. I guess it's perfectly fine. But be sure to get up extra early tomorrow, don't make to much noise, or mess for that matter."_ From us arises a chorus of yays. We get out wish. The slumber party is all we can talk about now. I let my mom off the phone and the girls go back to their houses to grab their stuff- though I don't see what they need. It truly makes me wonder what's going on when they bring a suitcase load of stuff. (Usually it's just a backpack or plastic bag.) But then I forget about it when we're making pizza and watching Ouran High School Host Club- our favorite anime in the whole wide world.

Rachael, Beth, Sarah, and I figured out that you learn a bit more from people when you look at which Ouran Host they like. I mean, everyone has a personal favorite, including me. Rachael prefers Tamaki Suoh, the "King" character. He's flirtatious and sweet, but obnoxious at points, and always clueless when it comes to himself. Rachael even plays piano as good as Tamaki is said to. I've always envied that, for I can't play any musical instrument to save my life. On the other hand, Beth likes Kyoya Ootori- the Shadow King/Cool type. He's great and managing finances, but he envies Tamaki 'cause he has everything that Kyoya wants- or so it seems. I've never been into Kyoya, he scares me a little. But it seems that I see some of that in Beth- the jealousy, I mean. I see it sometimes when Beth looks at Rachael- she's jealous of something. I wish to know what is... Sarah though- she's something else. Her heart belongs Umehito Nekozawa- the President of the Black Magic Club, and a scary occult guy. I like cats, but not that much. So for me, the kawaii lolita lover, I've got my eyes set on Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Once the leader of the Karate Club, and now the Cutest little thing Japan has ever seen, Japan's secret weapon is the only one for me.

I thought about that after my three other friends were passed out around 11 pm. I was still awake, but I thought, what if I could meet the hosts, and see the world as each of them do. That would be my one wish, my one wish before I die. And then I slipped into the theater of my mind for a midnight show.

_I was walking down a hallway. I don't know where, it was just a hallway. On my right side, there were doors in a language I couldn't understand. It looked like... no I couldn't be... On my left, were windows showing lush courtyards and a robin blue sky. It was so peaceful and wonderful, was I walking down a hallway in God's house? Was this heaven? I couldn't tell for sure. And then, I stopped in front of a set of double doors. Even the handles to the doors were golden... Carefully I placed my hand on it and turned the knob, pushing the door open. Flying rose petals greet me as I walk in, and when I can see again, I know my eyes are deceiving me. I know it's not real when the whole host club sits before me. Tamaki in his rightful throne, those twins all over each other, Haruhi smiling a little too much, and Mori next to Honey. I tried to speak, tried to gasp and breath, but I was so silent and still..._

_Then Honey runs up to me with this pink rose in one hand and his Usa-chan in the other. "Erin-chan, ERIN-CHAN! You finally came! We've been waiting for you, don't you know? Here," he gives me the flower and I can't help but blush. "It's time, so we can eat cake! YAY!" He throws Usa-chan into the air, and catches her, hugging the plush and spinning around._

_"I don't believe it's time yet Honey-sempai." You could see Honey eyes water in sadness as Tamaki and Kyoya also walk towards me. "Hello there Princess Erin. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club. We can't wait to have you as one of our special guests." Tamaki hands me a beautiful white rose, but the look on his face is one of a sad smile. "But I don't believe it is quite time yet, is it Kyoya?" He looks to the Shadow King, whom is looking at his little black book, holding a purple rose._

_"Not yet Suoh." He closes the book and hands me the purple rose, closing my hand around it. "But soon. Very soon." _

_"Awww," I spin around. Behind me is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, and those two are known for their loving brothers package, and being very good at flirting with the ladies. I think it was Hikaru who spoke, from the sound of the voice. "We were hoping to have some fun with her. And we're bored."He puts his orange rose behind my ear, and I can simply feel my face flushing up._

_"Be patient Hikaru. She'll be part of this soon. Just give them some time. It's inevitable. She'll be coming soon." It was Kaoru, I knew it as he gave me a teal rose. Where do you get all these different color roses! It's quite maddening that! But what were they talking about? Time? I didn't understand at all! _

_"Hey Erin." I look to my left, and there stands Haruhi and Mori. "We understand how confused you are right now, but it will all be very clear soon, right Mori-sempai?" _

_"Right." His short reply did not give me any reassurance, not even the dark purple rose the he slipped into my hand helped. _

_"We hope you like the roses. Here's the last one." She hands me a rose that is the perfect shade of red. "And remember that whenever you need us, we'll be in music room three, ok?" She smiles. I still don't understand what's going on, but I'm with the host club and they actually know who I am! Me, Erin Brooks. I'm a nobody from the United States who loves the host club, and they know me! I'm just so surprised. _

_"But now, my dear princess," says Tamaki, who still has that sad smile on his face. "it's time for you to go back to your own world. Ok? Wake up now..."_

"Erin, wake up!" I can feel my eyes opening slowly, and I see Rachael standing over me. Beautiful beautiful Rachael with short pink hair- wait WHAT?!? The Rachael I knew had long blonde hair that went to her shoulders, not some boy cut that I recognized from an anime character. I couldn't place my finger on it though.

"Rachael, what happened to your hair? It's..." I just couldn't say anything about it, really. It was so not Rachael. Something was weird, something was WAY wrong.

"Don't you like it Owly? I think it's new and cute. But come on, we're going to be late for the ceremonies, so you gotta get ready!" I grabbed my glasses as this alien pulled me out of bed and into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I was still so unsure what was going on, but I had a feeling I was going to find out sooner or later. Hopefully it would be sooner rather than later, or I was going to get real upset real quick.

Rachael had said about being late for something or another, so I took a short shower and blow dried my hair, brushing my teeth while I was doing it. I hate being late for anything and everything, it leaves bad impressions. A towel wrapped around me, I walk into my bedroom to put some clothes on. The sight I see makes me go pale. Beth and Sarah are packing one of my suitcases with manga and plushies and some clothes, while Miss Pink Hair is applying make-up.

"What's going on here you guys? Aren't we going to school?" Beth turns and the smile on her face makes me worry. She's wearing a very weird outfit, rather different for Bethany. Her curly brunette hair is flowing freely (usually its straight-ironed or in a braid) with a pink bow headband, keeping outgrown bangs out of the fair face. Beth's outfit is all pink, as I notice. Very frilly and lacy. It's lolita?? This is soo very odd.

Sarah's the only one that looks like her normal self. The quiet one has her dark purple hair (she's had it dyed for years now. Favorite color.) parted so you can see her forehead, a red diamond tattoo in the middle. She wears a dark violet- almost black leotard with a yellow chain belt, dark purple boots, and a cloak that matched the color of the boots. I mean, she wears dark colors most of the time anyways, she's goth. Even this is a little out there for school though.

"We can't tell you yet Owly, but you'll get to know soon enough. Here." She throws me a black outfit, which I sort of recognize, but I'm just so tired still 'cause its early, I have no idea...

"C'mon, isn't this a little odd for school, are we doing some sort of Spirit day for Fun Friday that I didn't hear about when I was in kimo?" The three giggle and shake their heads, while Beth zips up the suitcase, leaving me still so confused. Knowing that they won't tell me anything until they're ready, I quickly slip the outfit on, grabbing a pair of shoes out of closet.

"So when do I get to know what's going on??" I ask, trying to ease the silence. Rachael finishes her make-up and puts it in her suitcase, while Beth finishes tying a ribbon or something. No-one gives me an answer, which bugs me. All suitcases are packed, and Sarah takes two of them down stairs. I grab my backpack and my suitcase, and Beth and Rachael go down ahead of me. Mom and Dad are waiting by the front door, smiling happily.

"Oh Erin," my mom gushes. "I'm so happy that you get to experience this. Here's some money," she hands me a wad, I can't tell how much their is. "And have a good time darling." Mom's crying, I could feel her tears on my shirt/jacket/coat thing. (I didn't get to look in the mirror at all this morning, Rachael _stole_ it.) Seriously, I have no flipping clue what's going on.

As Dad tells me to be safe and have a good time, we're pushed out the door to see Mark, Terence, Adam, and Damien standing outside in outrageous cosplay. Mark's Link from Twilight Princess, Terence has Dark from D.N. Angel going very well for him, Damien is doing a really good copy of Labyrinth's Jareth(Which really bugs me, 'cause his personality is **way **too much like Jareth's, in my opinion.). And then Adam, sweet sweet Adam, is cosplay Kyoya Ootori from Ouran High School Host club, the greatest anime and manga to ever exist.

I'm just there, staring, as the boys put the suitcases into Mark's Dad's car. It's one of those minivans that can carry everyone and their mom. Why are we all in costume? Why do we have suitcases? This is reminding me too much of a manga I once read. Something along the the lines of DramaCon... Yes, that was it, DramaCon, an artist's first anime convention, a crazy weekend full of cosplayers, love, and pocky. I had a feeling I wasn't going to school today...

"I have a bad feeling of where this is going." I said to the group, who said nothing back. We all went into the car, Mark jumping in front, as we started the drive.

"Don't worry," Adam said, taking my hand. I couldn't help but blush. I've had a crush on Adam Westerfend since, ohs, Kindergarten. He's always been so sweet. And really cute (although I'm not a Kyoya type, he looks really cute with his hair like that. He's blonde, like me.) "You're gonna have a fun time today." His breath is in my ear as he whispers, "We're going to Anime Central."

_**"Surprise!" **_

_**"WHAT?!" **_

I didn't believe this. I mean, I was not expecting this AT ALL. Anime Central is one of the biggest anime conventions in the Midwestern United States, located in Roselle Illinois around the beginning of May. Of course I'd heard about it, but I'd never actually been to it. (I've never been to an anime convention before this.)

"Happy birthday Owly-chan. I made the outfit." Said Sarah, who I now understood was cosplaying as Raven from Teen Titans. Sarah was great at making costumes. (So am I, but I don't do it as often.) So apparantly, she made ALL the cosplays. That takes a ton of time. And I mean, to get two hotel rooms (That was Beth's doing. She's a born business woman.) That takes advance timing and money. They all pulled together to do this for me. And Adam, sweet gorgeous Adam with his black wig on, I can't help but feel special. This was too much from my friends. I started to cry. They all laughed. I, who created steamy shojo scenes in the hospital and made the most of everything, cried at all my friends did for me. That's why they're my best friends.

Two hours passed and I saw much of suitcases, cosplayers, and pocky. (I WAS RIGHTZ!!) We got into our hotel rooms and unpacked. I was on an emotional high, taking in everything I saw. I was so excited, upset for not being at school, but excited none the less. Today was the first day of my life, and I was going to live it.

_What more could a dying girl ask for? _

_(Don't cry yet, this is only part one of two, more ACEN fun to be added later. And maybe a kiss? Send all comments through the that little purple {or is it green} button. JUST SEND REVIEWS! MAKE ME HAPPY! I need it more than you know. I'll shut up now, mkay?)  
_


End file.
